Fafnir Knight (Protagonist)
The Protagonist (主人公 Shujinko ''lit. Hero/Protagonist) is the eponymous "The Knight of Fafnir" and the protagonist of Etrian Odyssey II Untold: The Knight of Fafnir. He has the unique ability of taking on a beastly form at will which was bestowed to him by a power originating from the Temple of Ginnungagap. History The Protagonist grew up not knowing his family, as his parents died when he was very young. As an orphan, he was taken in by the Midgard Library. There he met Flavio, a fellow orphan. The two boys quickly became best friends as they grew up in Midgard, depending on each other as they were trained and educated in the Library. The Protagonist was taught lessons in swordsmanship and excelled at his craft, ranking extremely high in assessments of his swordsmanship. His skills were even applauded by the Duke of Caledonia who saw his amazing potential as a swordsman. It was this potential that reminded the Duke of the Protagonist to escort his daughter to Ginnungagap in the future. It was when the Protagonist met the Duke he met his daughter Arianna, who was visiting Midgard to be educated. They too became good friends as Arianna once told him, "You're my first and only friend." The trio often went and played outdoors. One day the trio was playing in the forest when a deadly beast suddenly attacked Arianna, knocking her unconscious. The Protagonist acted as a decoy to make way for his friends to escape. It was then when a power deep within him activated and he transformed into the Knight of Fafnir. He quickly killed the beast and transformed back, but blacked out and lost all memory of what happened and wiping out his memories of Arianna also. Flavio was the only witness of what had happened but no one of the Library believed his testimony intentionally to keep word of the power of Fafnir from going around. It was immediately after the incident that Arianna was sent back home to Caledonia leaving the Protagonist without any memories of Arianna and vice versa. Skills Transform '''Force Boost Special Skill' - Transform for 3 turns, increasing max HP and Damage. Unleashes the power of the holder of the pact. ''(default) TP Cost: 0 | Skill Lv: 1/1 (Automatically learned) Ignition Ray '''Force Break Attack Skill' - Powerful ranged fire + ice + volt attack to 1 enemy. The golden light of life swallows the enemy. (default) TP Cost:0 | Skill Point Lv: 1/1 (Automatically learned) Blade Mastery Passive Mastery Support Skill - Enables Sword/Katana skills & raises damage dealt with swords/katanas. Improve to learn new Sword and Katana skills. Does not stack with Sword Mastery and Katana Mastery. ''(default) Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Sonic Raid: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Melee cut attack to 1 enemy, Activates instantly. A slash at sonic speed. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 2) TP Cost: 3 Lvls 1-4 | TP cost: 6 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost: 14 Lv 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 ** '''Gale Rush: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - 2-3 cut attacks to 1 enemy line. Slash multiple times at the enemy, causing a tornado. ''(Sonic Raid at least Lv 5) TP Cost: 8 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 12 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 19 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Flame Sabre: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Melee cut + fire attack to 1 enemy. A slash with a blade coated in flames. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 3) TP Cost: 5 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 9 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 17 Lvl 10 '''Fire Wave: Transformation Only Attack Skill' - 10 ranged fire attacks to all enemies randomly. Unleash the power of fire and burn the enemy to ashes. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 3) TP Cost: 8 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 14 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 14 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 (Flame Sabre and Fire Wave share the same Skill Point Counter) * '''Freeze Sabre: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Melee cut + ice attack to 1 enemy. A slash with a blade coated in ice. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 3) TP Cost: 5 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 9 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 17 Lvl 10 '''Ice Wave: Transformation Only Attack Skill' - 10 ranged ice attacks to all enemies randomly. '' Unleash the power of ice and freeze the enemy solid. (Blade Mastery at least Lv 3) TP Cost: 8 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 14 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 14 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 (Freeze Sabre and Ice Wave share the same Skill Point Counter) * '''Shock Sabre: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Melee cut + volt attack to 1 enemy. A slash with a blade coated in electricity. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 3) TP Cost: 5 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 9 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 17 Lvl 10 '''Thunder Wave: Transformation Only Attack Skill' - 10 ranged volt attacks to all enemies randomly. Unleash the power of lightning and destroy the enemy. (Blade Mastery at least Lv 3) ''TP Cost: 8 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 14 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 14 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 (Shock Sabre and Thunder Wave share the same Skill Point Counter) * '''Delayed Chase: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Next turn, follow up your elemental attack with the same element + cut attack. Charge up power for the next turn, allowing for follow up skills. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 5) '' ''TP Cost: 6 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 11 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 20 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 ** '''Blade Recoil: Sword/Katana/Transformation Attack Skill' - Melee cut attack. If used an element last turn, adds that element again. Blade resonates to attack with that element again. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 5) '' ''TP Cost: 6 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 11 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 20 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Overkiller: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Melee cut attack to 1 enemy If KO'ed, hits all enemies. The shockwave of defeating one enemy will hit others. ''(Blade Mastery at least Lv 7) TP Cost: 8 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 12 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 18 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 ** '''Full Slash: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Slow cut attack to 1 enemy. Damage increases with higher target HP. A single, charged slice. ''(Overkiller at least Lv 3) TP Cost: 10 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 14 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 19 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Resonance: Sword/Katana Attack Skill' - Melee cut attack to 1 enemy. Damage increases with more turns unused. Slash with a resonating blade. Lasts up to 3 turns. ''(Blade Mastery must be Lv 10) TP Cost: 10 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 14 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 19 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 Force Mastery '''Passive Mastery Support Skill.' - Increases Force Gauge increments. Improve to learn new force skills. ''Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Vital Shut: Support Skill' - Lowers phys DEF of 1 enemy for 3 turns. Lasts 4 turns after Lv 4. May cause arm bind. Overwhelm the enemy with fighting spirit. ''(Force Mastery at least Lv 1) TP Cost: 4 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 8 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 14 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Mind Shut: Support Skill' - Lowers elem DEF of 1 enemy for 3 turns. Lasts 4 turns after Lv 4. May cause head bind. Overwhelm the enemy with fighting spirit. ''(Force Mastery at least Lv 1) TP Cost: 4 Lvls 1-4 | TP Cost 8 Lvls 5-9 | TP Cost 14 Lvl 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Absorb: Support Skill' - Cancels binds on user and builds Force Gauge. Improve to increase bind removal, and eventually status ailment removal. ''(Force Mastery at least Lv 3) TP Cost: 4 Lv 1 | TP Cost 6 Lv 2 | TP Cost 16 Lv 5 Skill Point Lv: /5 ** '''Force Charge: Charge Support Skill' - Raises damage dealt & Force Gauge increments until end of next turn. Gather strength for a powerful attack. Will be canceled by other charge skills. ''(Absorb must be Lv 5) TP Cost: 2 Lv 1-4 | TP Cost 5 Lv 5-9 | TP Cost 8 Lv 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Force Shield: Force Boost Only Support Skill' - Extend Force Boost 1 turn. Lowers all damage taken this turn. Minimize load during Force Boost and maintain Force Boost. ''(Force Mastery at least Lv 5) TP Cost: 14 Lv 1-5 Skill Point Lv: /5 ** '''Force Energy: Passive Support Skill' - During Force Boost: Recover TP at end of turn. (Force Shield at least Lv 5) Skill Point Lv: /10 * Force Reset: Force Boost Only Special Skill - Cancels Force Boost and limits Force Gauge consumption. Limit Force consumption by canceling one's own Force Boost. ''(Force Mastery must be Lv 10) TP Cost: 2 Lv 1-4 | TP Cost 6 Lv 5-9 | TP Cost 12 Lv 10 Skill Point Lv: /10 ** '''Limit Break: Passive Support Skill' - During battle, the Force Gauge can fill above 100%. (Force Reset must be Lv 5) Skill Point Lv: /10 Phys ATK Up Passive Support Skill - Raises physical ATK. Raises cut/stab/bash damage. Does not stack with elemental attack boosts. ''(Default) Skill Point Lv: /10 Elem ATK Up '''Passive Support Skill' - Raises elemental ATK. Raises fire/volt/ice damage. Does not stack with physical attack boosts. ''(Default) Skill Point Lv: /10 * '''Weapon Free: Passive Support Skill' - Can use skills without weapon limits for a lessened amount of damage. (Phys ATK Up and Elem ATK Up at least Lv 3) Skill Point Lv: /10 HP Up Passive Support Skill:Stat Up - Raises maximum HP. (Default) Skill Point Lv: /10 TP Up Passive Support Skill:Stat Up - Raises maximum TP. (Default) Skill Point Lv: /10 Mine Field Skill:Gathering - Allows the user to find more resources at certain mining spots. (Default) Skill Point Lv: /10 Trivia * The Protagonist could have possibly met Simon and Arthur since they too were raised in the Midgard Library. Gallery Staffbook 11.jpg|Animation concept art of the Protagonist as a child (Right page center) Staffbook 5.jpg|Concept art of the Protagonist Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters